


his vulture folly

by blackkat



Series: hawks 'verse [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Hiking, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: It is vaguely sort of possible, Obi-Wan reflects, that he’s made something of a mistake.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jon Antilles & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: hawks 'verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825195
Comments: 25
Kudos: 584





	his vulture folly

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I am highly amused by the mental image of professor Obi-Wan dying on a hike with Jon while Jon's just like "what a nice day."

It is vaguely sort of possible, Obi-Wan reflects, that he’s made something of a mistake.

“Obi-Wan?” Jon asks, looking up at him questioningly. “Something wrong?”

 _You want me to hike up_ that _?_ Obi-Wan very carefully does not say, because he has more leeway with Jon than most but something like that from a friend will still make him shy away and shut down. Still, he eyes the slope of the mountain looming above them and says, “That’s quite the climb, isn't it? I didn’t bring any vertical assent gear.”

Or a helicopter, which would be the superior way to deal with all of this.

Jon shakes his head, smiling a little, and rises to his feet. “We’re not going that way,” he says, and Obi-Wan has about three seconds to feel a burning sense of relief before Jon turns and points off to the left. “The area I was telling you about is over that ridge.”

With growing dread, Obi-Wan turns.

It is indeed a ridge. A very tall, very steep ridge, with only scattered trees to offer shade and plenty of territory Obi-Wan wouldn’t trust a mountain goat on, let alone his own feet.

“Jon,” he starts, a little desperately, but Jon is already heading for the trail head like there’s nothing wrong with dragging Obi-Wan on a thirty mile hike under the scorching sun. it’s not as if Obi-Wan isn't _fit_ , either—Quinlan caught one glimpse of him after his return from his expedition and had immediately cat-called him, which is Quinlan's way of saying he looks good. But this—

“What is it?” Jon asks, genuinely curious as he comes to a halt. Obi-Wan, knowing his proclivities, had brought him both a hairbrush and a razor, so he no longer looks like something scraped out of a documentary about mountain men, but—handsome as he watches Obi-Wan, quietly attentive the way he always is, scarred but gentle.

Something softens in Obi-Wan’s chest, and being lovers had never quite worked for them, but—Jon is a good friend. For his sake, for the sake of being in his company, Obi-Wan can endure one hike.

“Do you have your water?” he asks, even though he can clearly see the bottle attached to Jon's pack. “It looks like quite the trek.”

Jon blinks at him. “It can't be more than ten miles,” he says, like this is a normal human statement to make about a practically ninety-degree climb in the middle of summer.

He’s going to die, Obi-Wan decides. This is how he’s going to die. Qui-Gon will laugh. Mace will be very sad—even sadder than he looked when Obi-Wan had asked how long since Jon passed through, even. And Cody—

Well. Obi-Wan can hope that Cody will notice, even if that feels a little selfish. He’s always a little distracted, though, and Obi-Wan just wants to have that smile and that quiet humor aimed fully at him, which is _incredibly_ greedy to contemplate, but—

Ah, pining, Obi-Wan reflects.

“Ten miles?” Obi-Wan asks, and girds his mental loins to meet death.

Jon considers this for a moment. “Maybe fifteen, if we take the trail past the river,” he says. “It’s a beautiful day for it, isn't it?”

Death, Obi-Wan reflects, cannot come swiftly enough. This is going to _hurt_.


End file.
